One common way computing system implemented data management systems organize, and/or process/present, electronic data is to organize the data as a list of entries that include one or more data fields associated with each entry. For instance, a computing system implemented data management system, such as a computing system implemented payroll system, may organize employee pay records as lists of entries with each entry including multiple data entry fields such as name, pay rate, address, date, etc.
Using currently available computing system implemented data management systems, when a user desires to interact with a given entry, the user is presented the list of entries on a user interface display of a display device. Typically, this user interface display includes a scrollbar, or other similar mechanism, through which the user can scroll/move through the list of entries to find a desired entry.
Using currently available systems, the user activates the scrollbar, or other similar mechanism, using a user interface device by dragging, or otherwise activating a scroll bar “thumb.” Using currently available systems, the scrollbar, or other similar mechanism, shows the user a visual representation of relative position of the scroll with respect to the entire list of entries via a scroll position symbol. For instance, a currently available scrollbar, or other similar mechanism, may use a scroll position symbol to show the user that the position of the scroll is some fraction, say ½, of the way down the list of entries. However, using currently available systems, in order to find out exactly where in the list of entries the scroll currently is, the user must stop the scroll, i.e., deactivate the scroll bar “thumb”, and then look to see what record the scroll is on.
As an example, using a currently available scrollbar, or other similar mechanism, a user wishing to find a payroll record entry for “Savannah McKay” sorted alphabetically by last name may currently activate the scroll bar “thumb” until the scrollbar position symbol indicates the position of the scroll is about ½ of the way down the list of employee name entries. The user would then release or deactivate the scroll bar “thumb” and look to see what record the scroll is actually on. In this specific example, given that “M” is about ½ of the way through the alphabet, ½ way through the list would be a good guess. However, it is highly unlikely that the user will deactivate/stop/pause the scroll precisely on the record for Savannah McKay and, in many cases; the user may not even be close. For instance, in the specific case introduced above, the user's assumption that “M” equates to ½ of the way down the list of entries is only valid if there are roughly the same number of people having last names beginning with each letter of the alphabet. Consequently, using currently available systems, it is far more likely the user will have to stop the scroll, note where in the list of names the scroll is positioned, and then begin the scroll again to get closer to the “M” listings, and then repeat the process until the entry for Savannah McKay is finally reached.
Clearly, the situation described above associated with current scrolling systems is relatively inefficient and far from ideal in that, while the user is scrolling a list of entries, the user does not actually know what record the scroll is positioned on as the scrolling is taking place, i.e., the user is not shown the record at the scroll's current position before the user deactivates the scroll and stops the process.